maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
New skin And so Brazil brings sunshine to our darkness. ;) --TheBearPaw 21:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) weak max payne isnt about bright sunny brasil and flowery tarts. the first 2 games had a real dark setting and that was what made it cool. just because rockstargames' moneybags drove them to recreate someone else's games and turn it into "Die Hard in the Jungle" doesnt change the theme of the series. im sure max 3 will be awesome, like all rockstar games, but that doesnt make it right to "reflect the spirit" of max payne 3. even if rockstar made the new game all bright and light-hearted, that game makes up the minority of the series. youre giving the older games a bad name. stay 100 ´Down2Business • Talk 12:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) HEEELLLLOOOOO?!?!?!? you never replied to my last messege. just because youre part of the staff, you shoudnt abuse your power and go from wiki to wiki changing peoples works. It should be up to the admin of the site to do that and for the admin to talk it over with other users. i know there arent any active admins here, so why not asign someone new for adminship?? i personally dont have time because i edit elsewhere now, but thebearpaw is still active. make him admin rather than crown yourself ruler of this wiki ´Down2Business • Talk 13:02, September 30, 2011 (UTC) you shouldnt change the look of a wiki that you arent even apart of. it should have been talked over with the users first because many will disagree with the change. youve made the skin 100% max payne 3 but this wiki is about the series. max payne 3 is only a small part of the series so shouldnt be the main theme (it hasnt even been released yet so its less than a small part). if thebearpaw becomes admin he can sort it out ´Down2Business • Talk 13:11, September 30, 2011 (UTC) im not apart anymore so i shouldnt change it either. thebearpaw should do that, so make him admin. i personally dont like thebearpaw but hes always active here and knows whats best for this wiki. my point is that youve made the skin dedicated to max 3 when really it should be to the 1st and 2nd game as they make up the majority ´Down2Business • Talk 13:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC) hey dont talk to me about adopting wikis. i was apart of a wiki and made 1700+ edits, managed to separate the false info from the true stuff, where the other users got help from me and where the only admin was a semi-inactive douche that posted fan fiction and as hes admin, no one could remove it. i tried to adopt that wiki but they wouldnt let me. whether thebearpaw is fine with it or not, thats not important. whats important is that it should be his decision as well as other editers here, not yours. the reason i left here wasnt because i no longer care about this wiki, but because i couldnt stand thebearpaw because i worked my ass of and all he did was ruin my edit by changing titles, changing styles and giving me links to wikipedia. i only argue when i have a problem with something and arent afraid to give my opinion. when you changed the skin it should have been up for debate so we can get other opinions and reasons. just because youre staff doesnt mean your opinion is better than anyone elses. ´Down2Business • Talk 13:39, September 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Yeah. I'm willing to participat. Cool, Nic. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:01, July 19, 2012 (UTC)